


A Pleasant Side To You

by summerwine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Louis in Panties, M/M, Rimming, famous/non famous, implied tomlinshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwine/pseuds/summerwine
Summary: Louis brought his palms up to his temples, easing the roaring headache that was quickly developing beneath his skull. His entire day spent half dressed out in the sun was all leading up to this show, and hearing their new songs, and being twenty feet away from his only teenage heartthrob and coming of age inspiration. It had been nearly a decade since he saw them perform live, and this was something he was genuinely looking forward to.Louis shook his head and cringed inward at his disappointment.“Well who’s replacing them, then? They were the headliners.”“I dunno,” Nick said with a fleeting hand movement. “Some bloke named Harry Styles.”or Louis ends his summer with a festival and a man whois almost too good to be true.





	A Pleasant Side To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was written for [ Liz](https://holdingthornsandroses.tumblr.com/), as part of 1D fan works for charity. This fic is also loosely based off [this](https://lhpride.tumblr.com/post/174945375498/if-someone-doesnt-write-that-i-will-fight-someone) prompt Liz saw and liked on tumblr. I hope I did your prompt/request justice, and I hope you'll enjoy the fic art provided by none other than Kirston aka [ pupperlouis ](pupperlouis.tumblr.com)
> 
> This fic switches between povs. Happy reading!

 

“Check out loafers to your left.”

Louis looked up from his mobile and shielded the declining sun from his eyes. A bloke masked in sunnies leaned lazily against a utility trunk, drink in hand, and his head bopping along to the music on stage. He looked as if he stepped straight out of the seventies with his teal trousers high at the waist and flared out dramatically at the ankles. His billowy shirt was buttoned just high enough to reveal the subtle chisel of his half exposed chest and the dark ink that was penned upon it. His white loafers were hardly the first thing Louis noticed. Nick must have been eyeing him for a while.

“What’s wrong with them, babe?” Louis shrugged off Nick’s attempt at picking apart his wardrobe.

“What’s _wrong_ with them?” Nick repeated nearly shocked. “Louis, babe, he’s at a bloody festival and they’re white! He’s even paired them with pink Nan socks to tie the whole look together.  _Clearly_ the man is lost and looking for Coachella.”

Louis rolled his eyes, glancing over at the lad who was now facing him. His eyes were blocked by honey gold lenses, but Louis liked to think that his smirk was aimed at him.

“I think he’s well fit.” Louis dismissed as he watched the man take a sip from his cup.

“Of course you do. He’s tall like me.” Nick replied sarcastically and continued mapping the guy out. “I think I even spot a few curls around his ears.”

“You’re looking pretty hard there aren’t you, love?” Does he tickle your fancy, as well?” Louis teased, leaning into Nick’s shoulder. “Want me to go over and tell him how much you adore his shoes?”

“Don’t be cute.” he balanced Louis’ tipsy, sun drained, body with a hand on his hip. “I’d prefer you fuck off, actually.”

Louis laughed as Nick clearly blushed beside him, the smile lines of his rosy cheeks digging far into his skin.

“I’ll fuck off pretty soon, I suppose. Arctic Monkeys’ set is up in a few and I want a good spot - side stage.”

“Still after that lead singers cock, eh?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind, but I was really only here to see their show.” Louis smiled, Nick raised a brow suspiciously. “And because you asked me so nicely to accompany you, I didn’t forget.”

“Hmm. Well, they had to cancel. Didn’t you hear?” Nick informed him with a shit eating grin. “Got all tied up in the bad weather in America. They sent their deepest apologies.”

“You’re joking.” Louis said flatly, hoping that he actually was.

“M’afraid not, my love. They posted it to their Instagram last night. I even had an interview set up with them but that’s all in the toilet by now innit.”

“Bloody hell, Nick.”

Louis brought his palms up to his temples, easing the roaring headache that was quickly developing beneath his skull. His entire day spent half dressed out in the sun was all leading up to this show, and hearing their new songs, and being twenty feet away from his only teenage heartthrob and coming of age inspiration. It had been nearly a decade since he saw them perform live, and this was something he was genuinely looking forward to.

Louis shook his head and cringed inward at his disappointment.

“Well who’s replacing them, then? They were the headliners.”

“I dunno,” Nick said with a fleeting hand movement. “Some bloke named Harry Styles.”

“Who is that?” Louis asked affronted.

“Dunno. Probably some indie, male, popstar.” Nick pat Louis on the shoulder, something close to comforting. “I’ll get us passes to their next show, yeah? Try not to look so hurt.”

“I’m not hurt,” Louis embellished. “I’m just—fuck, I’m exhausted—a little disappointed maybe. I think I just need another drink, or two.”

“Atta boy, get pretty and pissed,” Nick rounded Louis up under his arm before he had the chance to get away. “And while you’re at it,” he whispered. “grab one for your loafers friend over there. He looks pretty thirsty from where I’m standing.”

Louis flinched back, not too keen on Nicks closeness. “What do you mean?”

“He hasn’t looked away from you once.”

 

\--

Harry was never fond of outdoor music festivals. Somehow, they always attracted downpours of rain, that encouraged patches of mud, and made for a giant, messy, pit of twenty-somethings sloshed over from their eighth cup of beer. It was never any fun for him dealing with an irritated crowd like that, and it especially wouldn’t be easy today when they were all hoping to watch another band perform.

Luckily for him, the sun was out and autumn had made an early appearance. Harry stood side stage, checking out the crowd. The lot of them seemed mellow or at least sober enough to sing along to the tunes played to them.

_Check out loafers to your left._

Harry heard the condescending comment from none other than Nick Grimshaw standing a few feet away. The two of them have met twice before, Harry was even scheduled for an interview a few months from now, but for some odd reason - Nick never seemed to remember him.

Harry glanced over, purposely angling his face in a way that wasn’t too obvious. Nick was stood next to someone. A pretty boy, with a tone body, and all the stature of a summertime dandelion. Harry wasn’t aware brands made shorts that revealing, or that he found belly rings to be so incredibly enticing. The British music scene wasn’t that large, and it was strange to Harry that he had never seen this man before. He knew he wouldn’t forget a face like that.

_What’s wrong with them, babe?_

As he subtly defended Harry’s loafers, Harry smiled into the rim of his plastic cup. He thought he might look a bit like a creep - all alone, smirking to himself, sneaking a peek at the pretty little thing to the right of him. He suppressed his expressions, and pretended to be interested in the band on stage. Nick loudly continued to make his point. Harry picked up on something sarcastic about his fuzzy pink socks and _clearly_ being lost - and Coachella? Harry couldn’t help but laugh. These digs would surely make for great conversation in their future interview.

Harry looked up, sunnies hopefully dark enough to block the line of his eyes. Nick’s friend was looking at him again, eyes squinting to get a good enough look at him.

It did things to Harry. Tingly, stimulating, and madly pleasurable things. He smiled, closed lipped and dimpled.

_I think he’s well fit._

Harry heard him.

He clearly, _clearly,_ read his lips as he uttered those heart fluttering words. Harry full on blushed after that, looking down at his fuzzy pink socks and loafer combination - thanking his past self for going against his brooding stylist’s advice.

There was nothing else Harry needed to hear after that. Nick could rip the rest of his outfit to shreds if he felt so inclined. Harry wouldn't mind as long as it kept the pretty boy’s attention trained on him.

From then on Harry let his gaze linger. He tried his best not to be blatant, but then the sun would catch against his blue eyes, and the tail ends of his eyelashes, and the slight breeze would send chills down the back of his visible spine, to the ends of his faintly tanned legs. And his smile, _god,_ his smile - pearly, white, and inviting like the metaphorical gates of heaven - all framed by expressive, thin, pink lips. He was flawless.

No one standing backstage should ever look that good.

Harry was only a tinge bitter as Nick was able to freely laugh with him, call him pet names, and easily pull him up under his arm. Perhaps Nick was attempting to court this lad, or even worse, already has. Perhaps that’s why he’s never seen his pretty face around and Nick has just kept them under wraps until now.

Harry let the thought settle sourly in the pit of his stomach as Nick’s hand trailed down to the man’s waist. Harry wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much, he didn’t even know the bloke existed less than five minutes before, but Harry was sure of one thing, and that was that he _did_ want to know him, and he certainly wouldn’t mind getting in Nick’s way if that’s what it meant.

 

\--

An evening chill settled over the backstage area as Louis stepped in line to buy a drink. Had he known the temperatures would drop so low, he wouldn’t have dressed so summer appropriate, or at least would have brought a jumper along with him. His mood dipped into something glum and cranky, and he was beginning to feel irrationally irritated at the breeze. He couldn’t stand being cold and he couldn’t much longer bear feeling like the sun sucked up all of his energy.

Louis considered leaving at that point.

The band he was there for had to cancel, his happy buzz was gone, he didn’t fancy a sloppy after party Nick invited him to, and his tail end was bloody _shivering_ in the midst of August. He really just wanted to wash the day from his skin and curl up under his own sheets and sleep. Louis knew that if he left, Nick would hardly notice and would forgive him with a text anyway, and if Louis were to make it out right before the headliner went on, he could easily avoid crowds, traffic, and paying for a grossly overpriced drink.

 _Yeah,_ he thought, full on convincing himself.

Louis tucked his tenner back into his pocket, trembling in the process, and turned to find the nearest exit.

“ _Shit_ ,” he blurted out as he accidentally shouldered into somebody. “Sorry—didn’t see you there.”

“It’s alright,” a thick, gravelly, voice greeted him and forgave him in the same breath.

Louis looked up, realising he ran into the same teal trouser and loafer wearing bloke he was on about earlier - who happened to be even more dishing up close. Green eyes and a jawline made for love bites. Louis swallowed hard as his cheeks flamed red with a mix of shame and lust, and moved quickly to get out of his way.

“Hey, wait—“ the man carefully reached for Louis’ wrist but was kind enough not to touch. “I was actually just coming over to talk to you. Do you have a moment?”

Louis nearly panicked. “Umm–no. Sorry, I-I was just about to leave, actually.”

“It will only take a second, love. The headliner isn’t up just yet.” The man smiled, and it was nice. Curls, height, and pretty teeth. Louis was a sure goner. “Here, just let me buy your drink. What are you having?”

“Um, water. Just water, please.”

“Sure,” the line moved forward, and the man held out his arm for Louis to step up – _God,_ he was covered in intricate tattoos. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Louis felt his skin tingle at the tone of the pet name. He never did quite like that one much, but it sounded so good coming from this man's lips. Louis was sure, that if anything, he was only attempting to lay the charm on thick, and Louis wouldn’t be true to himself if he let him have it that easily.

“Definitely not sweetheart.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the other man came to stand beside him.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he smirked, a vicious little dimple hugging the curve of his cheek. “What do you prefer? Darling? Babe? Sugar?”

“Babe, sugar, and darling, actually, but also Louis, my name.” he replied smartly.

“Louis,” the man smiled. “S’nice to meet you, Louis.” he held out his hand, nearly shocking Louis with the massive size of it. “I’m loafers.”

Louis full body cringed.

The man’s joke wasn’t very funny, and it very quickly sent Louis in a tailspin of guilt. He _knew_ he had to have heard them, Nick never watched the bloody volume of his voice after he had a few, and Louis _also_ must have been too obvious with his staring. _God._ He could try to worm his way out of this one. He could try to flirt, or lie, or even run as fast as he could out the nearest exit, but the lad was already here and confronting him, and Louis was well beyond caught.

“I’m really sorry,” he looked up at the man next to him, face burning. “I—Nick can be a bit of a loud mouth but he definitely didn’t mean any of it—“

“I know how Nick is, I've met him a couple of times before.” the man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’ve never seen _you_ around him, however. Lovers? You work together or summat?”

“No _,_ god, no.” Louis recoiled. “I could never work radio. I work in fashion. I’m a buyer for Burberry.” Louis over explained.

“Fashion?” his face lit up. “So then only your opinion matters on my shoes, yeah? What do you think of them?”

Louis looked down, uncrossing his arms and placing them on his hips. The other man rolled his ankle and pointed his toes, attempting to make the loafers look as appealing as possible.

“Well, clearly they’re in season, and they’re Gucci, and you definitely have the legs for them.” Louis shrugged and brought his twinkling eyes back up his. “But that doesn’t necessarily mean I like them on you.”

“Well….fuck.”

The two of them laughed. Louis threw his head back as if it he actually found it funny, and let his hands gently place themselves on the man's arm. Perhaps he turned up the flirtation a bit high, and maybe he was a little more hands on than just a moment before, but Louis could only hope it would keep the man off his case, and would move their interaction in another direction.

_“Next!”_

Louis let his hands fall as he stepped forward to the makeshift bar counter. He felt a warm presence behind him and felt the gentle weight of fingertips on his hip. He only realised then he hadn’t shivered since this man came around.

“What can I get ya, love?” a blonde Irish man addressed him.

“Two waters,” Loafers got out before Louis could open his mouth. “Both bottled, one a bit on the warmer side if you can.”

Louis looked up to him with a face twisted in disgust. What sort of mad man enjoyed warm water?

“What,” he said smirking down into the well of Louis’ neck. “cold water isn’t good for relaxed vocal cords.”

“Oh, I wasn’t judging,” Louis lied through his teeth. “I was just hoping that the warm one wasn’t for me.”

“It’s not, don’t worry,” Louis felt him press closer against his back, lips trailing along his ear. “You know, I heard just about every word you said earlier.”

Louis swallowed. A desirable rush pin pricked down his spine with red hot precision.

“Yeah?” he replied purposely demure, leaning into the warm solid body behind him. “What was I on about then?”

“Well, I know you’re a Monkeys fan, and you’re pretty miffed about them not being able to make it. I know you don’t actually mind my shoes, or my socks, or my trousers,” he laughed low and husky into his ear, tightening his grip on Louis’ hip. “And I know you think I’m _well fit_.”

Louis blushed and bit down on an unabashed smile. He trembled softly as the man behind him rubbed a massive hand up the length of his exposed side and let it effortlessly travel back down. If Louis’ attraction wasn’t already put out there by his mouth’s own admission, his reaction to the touch would be a dead give away.

“God, Louis. It’s such a shame I don’t fancy the idea of sharing.” he spoke in a near whisper and placed his lips on the back of Louis’ ear. “Especially not with someone like Nick—“

“Here ya are, mate. That’s as warm as I could get ‘em.”

The bar man interrupted him, shattering any illusion of privacy the two of them thought they had. Louis felt the warmth dissipate from his backside and watched as the man generously overpaid for the drinks. He handed Louis his chilled water with a wink and a smile, and Louis absolutely didn’t miss the way he had to adjust his trousers.

“Thank you.” Louis’ lips twisted flirtatiously.

“Of course.” The man began to walk off and like a directionless fool, Louis followed.

“So um, where ar—“

“I have to go now.” he interrupted, pinching the skin of Louis hip as he took one last good look at him. “Stick around for the headliner, yeah? He’s got a surprise planned that I think you might like.”

“Yeah?” Louis smiled brightly and didn’t even think to question how he would know something like that. “O-okay. Sounds exciting. Will I see you there?”

Louis couldn’t stand the look of adoration and almost pity he got in form of a reply. The man had sunflowers in his eyes, and the withering remaintans of summer hidden in his smile. He looked at Louis as if he was naive, or as if the answer was staring him right in the face, and it only made Louis’ spine shiver.

“I’ll see you around, babe.”

Louis was left with a smirk and a warmth that seeped into his thumping chest and down to the tingling ends of his fingers. He remained planted where the handsome man left him - a bit confused and a bit in need of more of his touch.

Louis mulled over staying put or leaving like he originally planned, or perhaps running straight after him as the man’s shrinking figure walked further and further away. Louis thought maybe he’d turn around, or maybe even glance back over his shoulder, but he didn’t. He continued on through the backstage labyrinth and vanished completely out of Louis’ sight.

Louis was once again left alone with his thoughts. _I don’t fancy the idea of sharing,_ he heard crisp and clear in the endless sound reel of his mind. What could he have meant by that, and why did he mention Nick in the same breath? _God Louis,_ the sweet sound of his huffed out name on the man’s tongue played over and over, and left him feeling desired and deserted.

As Louis awkwardly stood around waiting for something unknown, a nauseating thought sank like lead to the bottom of his stomach.

Through all the small talk, flirtation, and the not so innocent touches, Louis hadn’t even thought to ask the bloke for his real name.

 

\--

Harry watched as the stage crew signaled the sound engineers across the crowded outdoor venue. The sky was a deep purple by now, and every last star was trapped in Harry’s eyes. The size of the audience waiting for him was a beautiful sight to see, all of their sunburnt faces under the stage lights - singing along to the pre show playlist - just about made Harry’s heart fumble out of his chest. But the view that had him most enticed was Louis. The shivering boy he found only an hour before was still there, still shivering, and sitting all alone on top of a utility trunk.

Harry knew he only had about a full minute left if he intended on speaking to him. The stage lights would dim down and he’d have to make his grand entrance sooner than he hoped. Nick wasn’t around. In fact, Louis had his nose buried in his phone and kept biting at his nails nervously.

It was now or never, and Harry enthusiastically chose now. He climbed up the small set of stairs to lead him side stage where Louis was seated. The area, luckily, wasn’t too crowded, and Harry was able to settle in right beside him.

“Louis,” he half yelled, startling the boy out of his mobile. “Hey, you stayed. I was hoping you would.”

“Yeah,” he smiled shoving his phone away. “I’ve actually been looking for you. Where did you get off to?”

Harry swallowed. Louis truly had no idea who he was, and that seldom ever happened.

“I’ve been around,” he deflected, desperate to hold on to the feel of normalcy for just a little while longer. “Where’s your boy, you’re looking pretty lonely over here.”

“Nick?” Louis asked confirming Harry’s awful suspicions. “I think he left, he won’t text me back.”

“He does that?” Harry asked affronted as his eyebrows pulled into something angry. “He just leaves you alone without saying a word.”

“Yeah?” Louis answered as if it were no big deal. “He was telling me about some after party, so. That’s likely where he is.”

Harry clenched his jaw to keep himself from saying something rude. He couldn’t imagine a situation where he would just fuck off from his boyfriend - maybe in an absolute emergency, but _especially_ not for an after party. Harry caught a glimpse of his manager tapping his wrist and signaling out a thirty second warning. Harry’s stomach rumbled with anticipation.

“Why are you dressed in a suit?” Louis reeled his attention back in, caressing the tip of his shoe against Harry’s leg.

He was a flirty little buggar.

“What?” Harry stepped closer, placing himself in between Louis’ perfect legs. “You don’t like it? It’s custom Gucci.”

“What do you do for a living—bloody hell.” Louis asked while leaning further into Harry’s space, thankfully not pressing him for an answer. “It’s a bit formal for a festival, innit?"

“All I did was add a jacket, babe.” Harry snickered.  “You didn’t have a problem until now.”

Harry could feel the time crunch and felt his one opportunity slipping, but even then, he didn’t mind taking his sweet time to converse with Louis. Even if he _was_ taken, and Harry _did_ have a show to perform, Louis was interesting, and magnetic, and absolutely electric to be around. Not to mention he was a unique sort of beauty.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” he smiled, slightly pulling Harry in by the lapels. “I think I’m just a bit jealous of how warm you look.”

“Are you cold?” Harry reached a hand forward and rubbed firmly against Louis’ arm. “I can have someone get a jumper for you—Do you want mine? Here.”

Harry began to shoulder off his matching teal jacket despite Louis’ constant stream of no’s. He wrapped it carefully around him, watching how it draped down past his thighs. As Harry admired the view before him, the lights went down behind him. Screaming, yelling, and the sound of his opening track rang deafening in his ears.

Harry heard a sharp whistle, knowing it was his manager on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

“You look good,” Harry leaned in, speaking into Louis’ ear. “Will you end the night with me? We don’t have to do much but sit around. I would really just like to get to know you.”

Louis blushed, suppressing a dreamlike smile.

“Honestly, I’ll leave with you right now if you’re up for it.”

Harry smirked. If only he could drop a show of this caliber in order to spend an evening with a taken man.

“Come on,” he lured Harry in, wrapping a leg slowly around his hip. “I’m sure the rest of that ugly suit looks better on your bedroom floor anyway.”

Harry jumped back, visibly stunned.

“What about Nick?”

Louis twisted his face in confusion. “What about him? I told you I’m pretty sure he left.”

 _Harry!_ he heard the unmistakable voice of his manager.

“Wouldn’t he be upset? You know, you speaking to another man like this? I know he left you here and all but—”

“No? What?” Louis looked as if he couldn’t imagine why Harry kept bringing Nick up, and then all at once, it hit him. “Wait—do you think Nick and I are dating—”

“Let’s go.” Harry’s manager placed his body between them, and took the teal jacket right from Louis’ shoulders. “You’re on, now! _Now._ ”

Harry couldn’t help but be pushed along, leaving Louis more confused than before, and possibly ever. The screams grew louder as Harry came into sight of the crowd. He grabbed his manger by the shoulder, pulling him in to make a few words clear.

“Get a jumper of mine for him, yeah? He was bloody freezing under my jacket. And make sure you explain to him exactly who I am, and what I do, and leave _him_ with the choice to spend the night with me afterwards, or not. Let him know I’m willing to just meet him for tea somewhere, if he wants to—or, I don’t know, just make sure he’s comfortable, and make it clear there’s no pressure, understood? Remind him again of the surprise I have planned later, but don’t give it away.”

Harry pushed away from his manager and grabbed the jacket from his hands. He slipped it on flustered and uncoordinated, and stepped straight up to the mic. Lights beamed from behind him to illuminate his silhouette and his band quickly joined in behind him.

Harry glimpsed over towards stage left, and saw his manager rush over to Louis’ side. He wasn’t given enough time to watch it all unfold as his drummer chimed the lot of them in.

From that point on, he lost himself to the music.

 

\--

Louis sat frozen and slack jawed, face temporarily expressionless aside from stunned. He couldn’t even hear the man in front of him, yelling into his face. All he saw was _Harry_ , belting out an intro on stage, and an endless abundance of people shouting his words back to him. Louis almost felt lied to. Maybe even a bit foolish.

“What size do you wear?” A man shouted in his ear, the same one that dragged Harry on stage.

“What? Why?” Louis yelled, still unable to separate himself from his fuzzy state of mind.

“My name is Jeff, I’m Harry’s manager.” he explained further and leaned in to speak next to Louis’ ear. “He wanted me to get a jumper from his merch for you—I’m assuming because I took his jacket off your shoulders. Sorry about that, by the way, he just has a very strict campaign deal with Gucci - _at minimum_ , he has to perform the first half of every show with the full look on.”

Louis’ brows pinched together in disbelief. Each word that left his American mouth became more bizarre than the last. Louis genuinely couldn’t speak.

“He’s a modern day rockstar, alright? He’s been in the business since he was about sixteen, and he never really got a break until he signed with an indie label here in London. He’s lived most of his young adult life in LA and that’s where him and I met. He’s actually a really good guy. I’ve known him for years and he’s still so impressively humble and—”

Louis listened to the bloke build Harry up to the divinity that he was, as he watched him dance around the stage. One song had already ended and another one had just begun with the same sort of enviable energy. Louis picked up on the silky tone of his voice, low and gravelly with a flawless falsetto. It was mad to him that he never heard any of this before.

Louis listed out everything he now knew about Harry. He’s a well known singer, has a Gucci campaign under his thumb, has a terribly handsome smile, and a presumably big cock to top it all off. He was somewhat too good to be true.

“—He also wants you to know there’s absolutely no pressure.” Jeff continued like he hadn’t noticed Louis tuned him out.

“Pressure?” He cocked his head sideways. “For what?”

“To spend the night with him,” Jeff rolled his eyes, possibly repeating himself. “He said you could leave right now if you wanted to, or meet for tea somewhere, or something—I don’t know. He just wants the decision to be yours. He wants _you_ to be comfortable.”

 _Considerate_ , Louis thought. Another trait added to his list. _Liar_ , his subconscious remembered, and tacked that one on as well.

“I didn’t even know who he was,” Louis voiced to Jeff who looked back at him blankly. “Do you think he was taking advantage of that?”

“You know what, he probably was.” Jeff admitted loudly without a second guess. “He hasn’t been able to meet someone who didn’t already know his first and last name, for a very long time. He probably liked that you treated him like a normal person.”

Louis rolled his eyes at the cliche feel of it all. The whole _woe is me, I’m a celebrity that will never meet anybody,_ never really sat well with him.

“Look, I’m probably just making things worse. Just let me grab you a jumper of his as an apology, and if you want to stick around you can make that decision on your own—oh, and he wanted me to remind you about the surprise he has planned at the end of his set. Not sure why.”

Louis thought back to earlier in the day. _Stick around for the headliner_ , Harry had mentioned. Louis didn’t even know his first name by then, let alone _he_ was the headliner he was speaking of. Louis was able to finally piece together the look of pity Harry gave him if he asked if he would see him there. God, he felt foolish all over again, even though it certainly wasn’t his fault.

Louis figured he might as well hang around for the free jumper at least, and he could scream and yell at Harry later. Or leave. For now, he decided to take in what he could, and get to know Harry as the artist he wasn’t aware existed.

 

\--

Harry blew kiss after kiss to the awaiting crowd as he stepped out to perform the encore. A nifty, new, acoustic guitar was set up in the middle of the stage with a seat and a microphone, just for him. Harry’s bandmates joined him back on stage as well, as Harry took a moment to look out at the masses. Bodies swayed from side to side and surged forward under the golden stage lights. Harry was sure the crowd stretched on further than his eyes could see, but the darkness of the night unfortunately swallowed them up.

His heart knocked against the walls of his chest, producing rapids of high-strung energy that coursed through his limbs without mercy. Harry took his seat and wrapped the guitar strap around his shoulder. The instrument was far more intimidating now than it had been when he first picked it up.

“Good evening,” he spoke into the mic and let his gaze sweep over towards side stage.

Harry only thought he felt the pressure to perform a moment before, but then he caught the icy blue stare from none other than Louis, and felt his core rumble with unremitting nerves. Louis didn’t look impressed. He didn’t exude the same warm aura as he did when Harry stumbled upon him. He was, however, dressed up in a jumper of Harry’s, and even though his arms were crossed stubbornly over his chest, he was still here.

Harry smiled at the hope in that.

“We’ve got one more for you,” Harry addressed the festival, as he strummed the guitar and kept his heady eyes on Louis. “This one is for the blue eyed beauty - backstage - that was looking forward to seeing the Monkeys tonight—“ Harry grinned from cheek to cheek as the crowd responded with a crisp, deafening, whoop that lasted longer than expected. Louis still didn’t crack. His frown was drawn solid. “I know I’m no Alex Turner, baby, but I still fancy your Mardy _Bum._ ”

The line was awful and terribly, abysmally, cheesy, but the crowd ate it up, and Louis awarded him with something of a smile.

Harry strummed a more stripped down version of the songs opening chords - perfectly transitioning from making a fool of himself in front of Louis and thousands of others, to playing one of his favourite songs since he was fifteen.

“ _Now then Mardy Bum_ …” Harry sang, and the crowd erupted with the following lyrics.

Harry strummed the quick pace of the song, listening for his band to join in. He remembered the first time he played this song successfully. It took him weeks and weeks to learn the chorus alone, and even then he was only allowed to practice after revising. His skill had come a long way and he let himself celebrate it in front of a crowd this size.

“ _Oh I'm in trouble again, aren't I,_ ” Harry sang, making eyes over at Louis. “ _I thought as much cos you turned over there - Pulling that silent disappointment face - The one that I can't bear._ ”

Harry smiled brilliantly and let the crowd take on the singing from there. Louis was staring back at him, suppressing what Harry assumed was joy. He’d like to kiss that pretty dip of his lips. Possibly even pull a real smile from them.

The song carried on without being explosive like most festival encores. Harry sang along with the crowd who freely threw their arms in the air, and shouted the nostalgic tune in honour of the previous headliner. He also snuck a number of glances over at side stage. Louis eventually removed himself from his funk and sang along, somewhat dancing to the music.

As the song wrapped up, Harry thanked the crowd one last time, and reminded everyone to be kind and drive home safe. Instead of exiting the stage to the right where security awaited him, Harry bolted over towards Louis, hoping to reach him in time before he decided to leave. Harry ripped out his in-ears and lunged for the boy slipping off the utility trunk.  

“Louis!” he called out, ignoring the shout of his own name behind him. “Lou—“

“What?” Louis yelled over the sound of the stage crew bustling around. “Have you finished making a fool out of me for the rest of the evening?”

Harry approached with caution, stage adrenaline still pumping under his skin. Louis’ arms were stiffly crossed over his chest but his eyes were alight with something similar to mischief - a cheeky little smirk to match.

“I’m sorry, I fucked it all up—I should have been honest with you from the start—“ Harry rushed out. “But I thought you were dating Nick. I didn’t think you would actually stick around—“

“Then why invite me?” he shouted.

“Because you’re bloody gorgeous, Louis! If I had any fucking chance with you, of course I was going to take it.” Harry loudly admitted, shameless. “I didn’t care if you were Nick’s boy, and to be quite honest, I probably still wouldn’t care now.”

Louis shook his head disapprovingly and pressed his lips down hard against a laugh.

“You’re awful,” he said uncrossing his arms. “and really fucking lucky I’m into you.”

“You’ll stay?” Harry asked, shocked. “You’re alright? You’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m mad!” he threw his hands up like he couldn’t believe Harry would ask such a thing. “But we can argue about it in the morning, after you’ve fed me, and learned my last name."

Harry raised his brows as a blinding smile took place of his worry.

“You’re going to have to run, alright?” Harry laced his fingers in between Louis’. “Don’t look back either.”

Harry didn’t even give Louis an opportunity to question him before taking off across the stage. The security lads looked proper frustrated, but waved the two of them over anyway. A few lingering fans noticed him and shouted out Harry’s name. He only gripped Louis’ hand tighter hoping he wouldn’t forget to not make any contact with them.

The two of them were quickly led down the stairs and past the unbelievable wall of people awaiting Harry backstage - shouting, shouting, shouting, and shoving mobile phones in his face. Harry’s security tightened up, and practically hovered around the two of them like a human shield. Harry looked back over his shoulder to check up on Louis as he felt his grip loosen. He was out of breath like the rest of them, but his body was clearly pale with fear.

“Almost there, darling. Just hang on.”

Harry gripped his hand harder and worked at pulling Louis along behind him. His bus was right in his line of vision and fortunately there was no sign of Jeff or crew members lingering around.

“It’s been a pleasure Mr. Styles,” the head of his security called out. “We’ve all thoroughly enjoyed our time with you and hope to see you back here soon.”

The lot of them slowed to a jog, and eventually a walk, as they rounded the corner to Harry’s tour bus. Louis’ hand was gripped tight around Harry’s and the boys knees were practically knocking together from the shaking.

“Thank you, lads. Thank you.” Harry waved them off, impatiently stepping towards the open bus door. “Have my manager take your information down and we’ll be in touch next time I’m here.”

Harry didn’t worry about a response as he pulled Louis in, and let him step in first. He quickly shut the door behind them and locked it so no one other than his driver could get in.

“Baby, hey,” Harry caught Louis’ face in his hands. “Y’alright? Was that too much?”

Louis swallowed, catching his breath. Harry noticed his skin was ice cold.

“That was fucking mad.” Louis hissed with a tremble in his throat. “I have no idea how you deal with that all the time.”

“It’s not for everyone, I know. Come on,” Harry pulled Louis towards the back of the bus where his temporary room stayed. “I know It’s not much but we’re all alone here. No shouting fans or any of that madness. Just you and me.”

Harry slid off his jacket whilst taking a seat at the edge of his bed. Louis landed in his lap immediately and wrapped his quivering arms around Harry’s neck. Harry laughed under his breath, but soothed Louis anyway. Both of his palms stroked carefully against his back and his lips pressed tenderly to his clothed shoulder.

“I should probably warn you it will be awhile before we actually start rolling.” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck.

“Really?” Louis leaned back with a disgruntled look in his eyes. “All of that just to wait?”

“I know. It’s shit. Stuff like this happens all the time.” Harry let his hands glide slowly down the curve of Louis’ hips. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this. My stage adrenaline got the best of me.”

“It’s alright.” Louis said, but Harry was almost positive it wasn’t. If not now, he’d definitely hear about it in the morning. “Let’s put all of that energy to better use then, yeah?”

Louis reached for the buttons of Harry’s shirt and struggled to get his trembling hands to cooperate. The button at his sternum kept slipping and Harry laughed each time as Louis swore under his breath.

Harry placed his hand on top of Louis’ and gently stopped his progress on the undress.

“Let’s calm you down a bit first, yeah? Your body is still shaking and not in the way I want.”

Harry trailed his hands up Louis’ thighs that were comfortably straddled around him. His legs were so smooth and tone, yet so jiggly and squeezable in his grip. Harry held him there carefully and began to kiss softly against the flawless column of his neck.

Louis shivered and moaned a sweet, unforgettable, sigh of relief. Harry felt fingertips tangle in the curls of his hair, all matted from a day spent out in the sun. Harry continued kissing the sides of Louis’ throat, running his teeth and tongue ever so teasingly against the smoothness of his skin, and slowly sneaking his hands under the tight hem of Louis’ shorts. He was warm there, and his trembles had finally began to slow.

Harry bit down on Louis’ clavicle but pulled away before causing any real pain.

“You look so cute in my jumper, sweetheart.” Harry complimented with a natural set of bedroom eyes. “Kind of just want to lay back and watch you run around here with nothing but that on.”

Louis _giggled_ at the proposition, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

“How about, instead, I ride you with absolutely nothing on, and use your tacky merchandise as my come rag?”

“Even better.”

Harry leaned forward and dragged Louis’ lips into a bruising kiss. Their mouths locked together slowly. Harry let his hands roam across Louis’ body, feeling his nervous shakes dissipate right under his finger tips. Harry pulled his lips back only to open them and meet Louis back for an open mouth kiss.

The silence in the room was amplifying. Only wet sounds from their lips, breath, and tongues could be heard between the desperate ringing in their ears.

“Take this off.” Harry encouraged as he let his hands slip under the material of the jumper.

Louis leaned back long enough to shove off not only his jumper, but the crop top underneath it. Harry went momentarily numb at the sight of his belly ring, cursing himself for forgetting a detail as significant as that. Harry held on tightly to Louis’ waist, whispering out a _bloody hell_ , as he kissed his way down to his navel.

Louis giggled as Harry bit, sucked, and licked around the area of his tummy.

“I’m ticklish, _quit—“_ he cut himself off with laughter as Harry sucked harder on his stomach and wiggled his fingers at his side.

“You can’t be,” Harry smirked as he kissed his way back up Louis’ body. “Nobody with a belly this cute is allowed to be ticklish. How are you supposed to deal with all the kisses I'm prepared to give it?"

Louis bit his lip tenderly and Harry couldn’t help but toss him back into the pillows of the bed.

“Get your kit off already.” Louis whined from beneath him. “You not only dress like an old man but you move like one too.”

Harry laughed with his chest and bent down to kiss Louis roughly against his lips.

“That's enough out of you.”

Harry moved off the bed and stood up to undress. In a haste, he pulled his half buttoned shirt over his shoulders, shimmied out of his trousers and pants. He kicked off his offensive pink socks and loafers as Louis watched with a teasing smile.

“I knew you’d have a big cock.” Louis beamed.

Harry refused to wait a moment longer after that, and placed himself fully between Louis’ spread legs.

“Let’s get these off of you,” he hummed as he unbuttoned the top of his tiny shorts, pulling them down, down, and off. “ _Christ—_ ”

Louis was left in nothing other than a white and gold Versace thong, his bits tucked away, and the colour so crisp and vivid against his tan skin. Harry reached out to touch. At first, he palmed the wet patch at the front of the garment, then moved his fingertips under the material to dryly tease at his hole.

“Versace?” Harry questioned with a playful, in control, smile. “Where’s your loyalty to Burberry, Louis?”

“Burberry doesn’t have—“ he caught himself in a silent moan as Harry fondled his most sensitive areas. “ _God,_ they don’t have cute panties. I needed a thong for today anyway.”

“Only for me, I hope.” Harry spit out dumbly.

“No, for my cheeky shorts, you idiot.”

Harry laughed but decided then he was through with talking, and Louis didn’t seem to mind. Harry turned Louis over on his front and molded his warm body to the back of Louis’. He carefully kissed down from his neck, to his shoulders, to the deep valley of his back, right at the base of where his back dimples rested.

Louis pushed his bum back against Harry’s face and moaned gratefully as Harry peppered his cheeks with kisses. Harry hooked his thumbs under the material and slid them down the golden expanse of his legs as his lips followed. Louis tasted like the bitter end to summer and the sweet spices and warmth of autumn.

Harry tossed Louis’ thong to the side and grabbed on to two handfuls of his well rounded bum. He went in face first as he spread Louis’ cheeks for his tongue, licking a bit greedily for his first go. Harry fully wasn’t expecting to end his night with his tongue in someone’s arse, but he was definitely glad it ended up being in an arse that was properly taken care of.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis whimpered out his name as Harry made a proper mess of his face. “Ohh, _god_ , that feels good.”

With the encouragement, Harry squeezed Louis’ cheeks tighter, and let his tongue flatten wetly against his hole. He gave Louis a soft smack to the arse and followed with another as soon as he noticed that Louis was into it. Harry went a little mad with it. The post show adrenaline reinvigorated in his strokes as he let his tongue recklessly slide in, out, and around his hole. Louis took it well, however. He cried and moaned, and moved his arse forcefully against Harry’s face.

Just as Harry was starting to properly lose himself in it, the bus engine revved up and jolted forward. Harry was nose deep in Louis’ arse as Louis let out a faint _ow._

“Fuck, sorry, _sorry._ Are you alright?” Harry rushed to turn Louis over, and soothed his wet hole with his fingers.

Louis was proper flustered. The whites of his eyes had gone red with tears and desire, and his ruddy cheeks matched in shade.

“Sorry, baby, I didn’t think we would be leaving for a while.” Harry brushed Louis’ fringe to the side with his free hand. “We planned to go back to mine. Is that alright with you?”

“Yeah, s’good.” Louis slurred and let his eyes roll back as Harry fingered him dry. “Please fuck me before then. _Please?_ ”

“While the bus is moving?” Harry questioned.

“Yes, Harry, _Christ._ I want to sit on your cock already.” Louis whined high pitched and desperate. “I’ll let the bumps in the road help bounce me along—“

Harry shut him up with a ravenous kiss. One that only ever let the other person know it would lead to a rough, thorough, fucking.

As Harry bit and sucked the flesh of Louis’ bottom lip, he blindly reached for the lube and condoms tucked safely in a ziplock bag behind his mattress. Harry paused his task of fingering in order to get the lube free from the bag and into his hands. He continued his kissing, more open mouthed panting than anything, and drizzled the cool substance onto his fingers. A bit of it dropped onto the sheets and onto Louis’ leg, but Harry couldn’t be bothered as he easily slid a finger into Louis’ blushing hole.

“You’re gagging for it,” Harry moaned low and husky against Louis’ lips. “Got my whole finger inside you without a struggle, didn’t I angel?”

“Yeah,” Louis whimpered and spread his legs wider. “Give me another one, _please_.”

Harry obliged, this time pulling his face away to watch his fingers push easily inside of him. Harry only realised then he didn’t even think to take off his jewelry. He became more careful, more vigilant, not wanting to injure or hurt Louis in any way.

Louis seemed to grind down against them, however, possibly enjoying the cool contrast pressed against his rim. Harry watched him wither as he curled his fingers inward and brushed against the sweet spot inside of him. Louis cried out without regard and Harry knew he could be heard over the roaring engine of the bus. It made his ego swell as well as his cock.

Harry slid in one last finger to be safe and rigorous, and to feed into his undeniable greed. Louis wallowed beneath him. His cock was hard and aching, and was turning a deep red colour at the head. Harry wasn’t much better off. His prick tingled at any hint of a whimper and bobbed heavily and stubborn between his legs. He wanted to press inside of him, terribly so, and his cock wasn’t going to let him forget until he actually was.

“Ready?” Harry asked, eyes clear and searching for Louis’.

“Yeah, Harry, _please._ ”

With a careful pace Harry removed his fingers from Louis’ arse and helped him up to switch their positions. Harry set up a pile of pillows behind his back and laid down against them, patting his lap for Louis to get on top. Louis straddled Harry’s waist and busied himself with grabbing a condom from the ziplock off to the side.

Louis tore open the packaging and rolled the protection down Harry’s hard, throbbing, cock.

“I’m definitely sucking you off when we get back to yours.” Louis promised as he adjusted himself to hover over Harry’s length. “A prick like that deserves to fuck a throat like mine.”

Harry intended to respond, he did, but the moment he opened his mouth, Louis sat on the tip of his cock, and enveloped it in all of his warmth. Harry tensed his entire body as to not thrust upward. Louis felt so unbelievably good around him and he hadn’t even made it all the way in yet.

Louis braced himself on Harry’s chest, mouth dropped open in blatant desire. Harry’s eyes rolled back as the bus took a rocky turn and pushed Louis further down on his cock. The rumble of it all shook the mattress and added just an extra bit of pleasure to their position. Louis was just about seated on his dick when he began slowly but steadily bouncing.

Harry sighed and grabbed on to Louis’ arse for the ride.

“Get me off, baby.” he encouraged with a slap to Louis’ arse cheek. “You feel so good.”

Louis paused his bouncing and instead began to grind filthily. Harry’s cock was gifted with the warm walls of Louis clenching and tightening around him, and letting the hot slide linger. Harry folded his arms behind his head and briefly squeezed his eyes shut at the intense rows of pleasure. Louis rode his cock like he had something to prove. He switched between bouncing, to grinding, to taking his sweet, sweet, time feeling Harry slip in and out of him.

Harry thrust his hips shallowly as Louis properly began to throw his arse back. The intimate sounds of slaps, squelches, and moans occupied the airwaves, and Harry was fully into Louis humming his name on nothing but a broken sigh.

“ _Harry,_ ” he called out as he reached for him. “Need you—“

The bus came to a hard break and pummeled the two of them against each other. Both of them used it to their advantage as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders, and scratched at the surface of his skin.

“Hold still,” Harry instructed.

His hands wrapped firmly around Louis’ hips as he began to fuck into him without caution. His thrusts were rough and uncoordinated but as Louis moaned on top of him, Harry decided to continue on with it.

“Harry, I’m close,” Louis _yelled_ , followed by a sexy little string of whines. “Fuck me harder.”

Louis pulled back and wrapped a hand around himself while tangling a needy fist into Harry’s hair. The two of them worked together to create a rhythm of thrusts and bouncing, and getting each other off. Harry fucked into him rough, hard, and quick, and Louis met him with sure, careful, grinding.

Louis tugged harsh at Harry’s roots and leaned forward to kiss him. Without warning, Harry spanked his arse sharply, and Louis came loud and messily between them. Harry used Louis’ clenched, fluttering, hole to get himself off - fucking in hard and desperate for just a bit longer - until he found himself coming inside of the condom, inside of Louis.

“Fuck. You’re _perfect_ ,” Harry groaned out as he desperately pumped out the last of his spunk. “You’re incredible, you’re _amazing_. I don’t think I can go on existing without you.”

Louis managed a laugh, all husky and out of breath.

“I do reckon you’re not so bad yourself—” Louis admitted, kissing a smirk onto Harry’s lips. “even though you did lie to me.”

Harry laughed deeply, tucking his burning cheeks into the comfort of Louis’ neck.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m _sorry_ ,” he lifted his head and met Louis with sincere eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, no, I’m only teasing. We’ll talk about it later.” Louis lifted himself off with an uncomfortable wince and fell down to Harry’s side for a cuddle. “For now I want you to hold me and clean me up with my new come rag.”

Harry rolled his eyes with a laugh, and pulled Louis in closer.

“My merchandise was not designed for such things. We are not going to use it for that.”

“Alright then,” Louis settled in, tossing a shaking leg over Harry’s lean torso. “I suppose you’ll just have to assist me with washing it off in your shower. I’m almost _positive_ I won’t know how to work it on my own.”

Harry smiled. Louis winked. Louis was actually sticking around.

“I suppose so.”

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](http://smrwine.tumblr.com)


End file.
